That's One Way to Spill a Secret (Literally)
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: Summary: Regina and Snow switch bodies…. In other words, the way Snow finds out about Emma and Regina in the worst way a mother can... Swan Queen set during season four.
1. Chapter 1

**That's One Way to Spill a Secret (Literally)**

 **Summary:**

Regina and Snow switch bodies…. In other words, the way Snow finds out about Emma and Regina in the worst way a mother can... Swan Queen set during season four.

* * *

 **Chapter One: It Never Ends Well...**

"Okay we're here." Mary Margaret said walking into Gold's shop with David right behind her. "What's happening?" There was an impromptu meeting about the Snow Queen. Everyone else was already there; Rumple, Belle, Regina, Emma, Elsa, and Henry.

"Well, we were thinking," Belle began. "Since the Snow Queen obviously took Elsa and Emma's memories, our first step should be trying to get them back." Snow nodded.

"Okay how do we do that?" she asked. Rumple stepped forwards.

"Well, one way to regain old memories is to have something from your past trigger them." he said.

"And, I obviously can't find anyone because apparently I knew the Snow Queen back in a foster home." Emma jumped.

"But Elsa can?" David asked.

"Yes well, if I just find Anna I'm sure my memories will return." Elsa said.

"But how can you be sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm hardly ever apart from my sister," Elsa said. David and Mary Margaret nodded.

"So, we're back on the sister hunt," Regina supplied helpfully.

"Right," David said. "And how do we do that?"

"I think we found a potion," Belle pulled out a book. "It allows you to temporarily… merge with someone you have a connection with."

"Merge?" Henry asked, confused.

"For a lack of a better term," Belle said.

"So, like when I looked through Regina's eyes when Greg and Tamara had her kidnapped?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not exactly," Rumple said. "For that I would need both the tears of Elsa and her sister, which I do not have access to."

"And, this spell not only merges the senses, but the physical appearance as well," said Belle.

"You mean switching bodies?" Henry asked. "Like what Pan did?" Belle looked hesitant.

"Essentially… yes." she confirmed.

"Great, so Elsa can wake up wherever Anna is, and Anna can wake up where Elsa is," Emma began. "Then, either Elsa can find her way back to us here, or we can tell Anna what to do and where to go."

"That's the plan," Belle said.

"Okay, is it a potion type thing?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll start brewing it. Belle send me the ingredients." she said, walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Mary Margaret said. Regina stopped and turned around.

"Why?" Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Just to observe, I guess." she said. Regina stared at her.

"Observe?"

"Well, I mean these meetings would go a lot faster if I understood a bit more magic," she said. Regina looked at her and crossed her arms.

"I thought you hated magic." Mary Margaret blushed.

"Well it's… useful… sometimes," she stammered. Regina smirked.

"Fine." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, Mary Margaret following behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, you have a lot of stuff down here," Mary Margaret said, picking up a book of some sort. Regina huffed and snatched it from her.

"Like I constantly tell your daughter, don't touch anything," she said pulling out her trunk of potions. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Regina began mixing together different potions and ingredients from the list Belle texted her. Mary Margaret watched her in silence.

"So, what's that do?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina poured something else into the bottle.

"I said you could observe, not talk." Regina said, not looking up from what she was doing. Mary Margaret sighed.

"How am I supposed to understand this if I don't ask questions?" she asked. Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Teachers," she muttered under her breath. "I agreed to teach your daughter since she has an actual use for this knowledge. Not you."

"I still need to understand it," Mary Margaret pushed.

"Have Emma teach you." Was the clipped response. Mary Margaret sighed and walked closer to the former Evil Queen.

"Regina if you- oh!" Mary Margaret bumped in Regina as the Queen spun around to yell at her. The potion sloshed and spilled all over the both of them. Both women collapsed and fell to the floor, unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina groaned and opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Someone was pressing a cold washcloth to her head.

"Hey," a soft voice said. "Are you okay?" Regina blinked rapidly, trying to get her vision to focus. As her sight cleared up, the figure of David slowly came into focus.

"Hey, can you hear me?" David asked. Regina blinked at him confused. "Mary Margaret?" he asked. Regina blanched.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

 **AN: So Swan Queen. Yeah… that's all that's in my brain right now. Anyways, there's the first chapter, all the setup and whatnot. Hopefully this will be a shortish story so I can actually finish it :) hehe yeah, I'll do my best - hopefully the reoccurring Once episodes will give me inspiration :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : Swan Que… Mary Margaret?**

"Hey!" The sound of a door slamming cause Mary Margaret to wince. Footsteps padded up the stairs as Mary Margaret slowly sat up. Emma burst through the door.

"Hey! I heard what happened are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so," Mary Margaret said, confused at her daughter's presence. She paused. Why did her voice sound different?

"Hey," Emma said softly, trying to get the other woman's attention. "What's up? You're looking at me all…. weirdish." She cracked a smile at the end. Mary Margaret just opened and closed her mouth, not really knowing what to say. Emma frowned.

"This is the part where you say 'eloquent' or some other fancy word and proceed to mock my grammar," Emma said lightheartedly. Mary Margaret didn't reply. Emma was really starting to worry.

"Um…." was all Mary Margaret could say.

"Okay, really. 'Gina what's wrong?" Emma said seriously. Mary Margaret gaped. Regina? Emma sat down on the bed placing her hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Baby what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out. Is there some magical side effect or something?" At the term of endearment Mary Margaret started. Something's seriously wrong.

No...no…. no…. it can't be!

"I need a mirror!" Mary Margaret choked out and shot up running to the one adjacent from the bed. Emma looked startled and stood up as well.

"Why?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret stared at her reflection in the mirror… okay not her reflection. Regina Mills was staring back at her. A scream tried to claw its way out of her throat, but it got stuck.

"See? Still as sexy as hell!" Emma said smiling. No. Okay, this was her daughter… wait why would she say that to Re- Oh…. OH HELL NO. Emma reached out to brush back her hair and Mary Margaret jerked away.

"Regina?!" Emma exclaimed. "Why are you - what's gotten into you?" T-this can't be happening. Mary Margaret thought to herself. She… she needed to be with David, she just need to be with him-

Suddenly her vision was clouded by a blur of purple and she was staring at the front of her apartment door. Confused and horrified to realised that she had just used magic, Mary Margaret reached out and pushed open the door.

That scream finally managed to tear its way out of her throat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina sat up quickly, startling David. Unlike Mary Margaret, it didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. David started to place a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't." She said with such finality his hand dropped instantly.

"Mary Margaret?" David questioned, hurt shining in his eyes. Regina mentally rolled her eyes. Ugh… why were the Uncharmings so goddamn sensitive?

"Are you okay?" He asked. Regina huffed.

"Peachy." David still looked apprehensive.

"What happened?" He asked. Regina heart fell to her stomach. Now, how exactly is she going to break this news.

"Um… _David_ ," She forced the name out. "Don't… well, freak out," At this his eyebrows raised. "But there was some mishap concerning the potion." David blinked, not understanding.

Regina sighed. "The _body-switching_ potion." She emphasized.

"So… you're okay then?" Regina slapped her forehead in exasperation. What? Was she really going to have to say this out loud? _Hey Charming, I'm not actually your wife, I'm the woman who tried to kill her for three decades._ Yeah, that would go over _so_ well.

So, she did what every great queen would do: avoided the problem entirely. Regina swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, David following closely behind.

"Sweetheart?" David questioned, still hopelessly confused. Regina cringed. Blech!

"I uh.." Regina started backing up to the apartment's front door. "I have to go talk to Sno-Regin- I….. I have to go." She stuttered bolting for the door. Before she could open it, the door flew open and she was facing a carbon copy of herself… who immediately started screaming.

 _Well great._ Regina internally sighed. This is going to get really complica- and WOULD SHE SHUT UP. She's not in her body and Regina has an image to uphold, you know?


End file.
